Ch 12 Alternate Ending
by AnimeBearRAWR
Summary: It's after the hearing. 2 years later. What has become of the Curtis family, especially Ponyboy?


**JBear: Hey guys. So this is another ****Outsiders**** fanfic. This was not written by me but my friend and classmate, let's call her CiciCat. It's another one supposedly starting from Ch 12 but I guess she did a time skip. Enjoy! It might be a multi chapter fanfic, but only if my friend wants to. BTW this was written/published b4 i got the system of putting the names at the top, so now if it's written by CiciCat it will be in place of my name over there and will be in her POV in the bold if she even does the bold. **

* * *

It's been two long years since that day. That day of the hearing. That dumb, old hearing. I hated it and I still do, and I always will.

That day, I was told to "tell the truth" and "explain what happened". I said, "I killed Bob and Johnny escaped. Nothing else." Everyone looked at me like I was slitting my throat with a blade or something. I wonder why. I wasn't delusional. I knew Johnny died, and I knew he killed Bob. I knew Dallas Winston died too. I also knew that the old me died with them. The only thing is, the rest of the world doesn't know the last part.  
Whoever the old me was, he's gone now. It seemed to everyone else that my sanity was the one gone. They never understand. They never did. They never will.

I remember I tried talking the Cherry Valance about it. "I'm sorry Ponyboy. I don't know what to do or say anymore", she said,"Johnny killed Bob! I can't even stand to think about it!" I stood up without a word. I looked at the sobbing redhead. I turned and left her confused and broken. "Ponyboy? Ponyboy! Ponyboy! Come back! Please! Ponyboy! Don't lea-" and that's all I heard before I slammed the door behind me. I couldn't believe her! How could she? I thought she was different, but I was wrong. She's just another heartless Soc. She doesn't care about anyone but herself. Not about me. Not about Johnny. Not about Dally. Just herself. Just her Soc friends. I hate her, her and her Soc friends. I hate them more than Dallas Winston hated following rules. Dallas…he and Johnny would've been alive if it weren't for them. It's all their fault.  
Well, now that I'm 16, I know how stupid I was for ever loving anyone. Darry died too. He left only a few days after I turned 15. Soda broke. He just completely broke down and cried. He isn't the same guy anymore. His dark brown eyes don't dance with laughter and joy anymore. They're dull and sad. He tells me my eyes are just the same.

We got tossed into a boy's home after that. Soda got out a couple of months ago and the government gave him a few thousand bucks. I could've gone with him, but I didn't want to. He still visits me every Thursday, but even so, we ain't so close anymore.

"Hey Ponyboy! Go get lunch!", some kid yells at me. Not Soda. Not Two-Bit. Not even Curly Shepard. Just some kid who happens to live in the same dorm room as me.

Didja hear me? Go get food!"

"I heard ya the first time! Shut your trap and get out of here! Good God!", I said with a hard glare.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Man, you really are as scary as they say…", the boy mutters.

I ignore the last part and walked out of my dorm to the cafeteria. It wasn't a big surprise or anything. After Soda left, I was always considered 'scary' and 'different'. I started down the hall, hoping for something edible.

As I entered the cafeteria, I hear the room quiet and I see everyone murmuring and pointing at me. I get in the lunch line and see chicken nuggets being served. They're more like horse nuggets but at least it's food. I get my food and sit in the table called "His Table", "His" being mine. So I sat down and picked at my food.

I'm already used to this lifestyle. Sleeping on hard beds with rags as blankets, eating "healthy cuisine", and being alone all the time. Is this what I wanted? No, not at all. But do we always get what we want?

No, you never do. At least, not when you're me, Ponyboy Curtis.

* * *

**Cici wanted me to put this. Moral: Make sure your name isn't Ponyboy Curtis. If you don't get it, just read the last line again. If you didn't get it, don't worry, cuz I didn't even get it until i asked her.**

**I think this should be multichaptered but Cici doesnt wanna so ya**

**Hey you guys. Hoped you enjoyed it. Plz review. By the way, do you mind reading my friend CiciCat's fanfic? Its called Ch 12 Alternate Ending. Plz add it in the review of the one you like better. Thnx!**

**READ OUR OTHER FANFICS:**

**By CiciCat ****_and _****JBear: ****_Fairy Love_**

**By CiciCat: ****_Cherry Bomb_**

**Check out our page for extra info. Couple other fanfics are up on our page too, but those are the ones we want most popular :D**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
